


Blackout

by Staria82



Series: Daily Pic Imagines [4]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Drunkenness, F/M, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staria82/pseuds/Staria82
Summary: Cate wakes up in a stranger's bed.





	Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> *Agent of Asgard Loki
> 
>  
> 
> Part of a series of quick and short fics based on images that my friend sends me. They are meant to be quick daily writing practice so a lot of them are just snippets of whatever I associate with the image.

                                                                           

Cate woke up to find herself in someone else’s room. She remembers going out last night with a few friends she hadn’t seen in a while. Working two part-time jobs to pay the bills are a sure way to kill your social life, so she was ecstatic to see her friends at last.

The splitting headache was making it hard for her to think, so she stayed in the strange bed for a few more minutes trying to put back together the events from last night. She remembers dancing with her friends, well, and her not-friends as well. Cate reflected that six drinks is all it takes to turn her into a shameless dancing hussy. 

She tried to remember more but since it only led to her falling asleep once more in the comfy bed, she settled on slowly sitting up to look around and get a better sense of where she was. The bed was a huge king sized bed in a huge all white room. Everything looked fancy and expensive compared to her mismatched Ikea-furnished studio apartment. 

Cate walked out of the bedroom to find herself in a living room and open kitchen style apartment about the same size of her inner city apartment. She had only seen places like this in magazines and movies. It was beautifully impressive but it made her feel like a trespasser and soon panic took over making her lose all reason as she frantically looked for her purse so she could get the hell out. There was no way someone had invited her here, she probably got so drunk that she broke into this nice apartment.

She was about to open the door when she heard the sound of keys followed by the doorknob turning. Still in a frenzied panic, she looked for a place to hide but it was too late. She found herself face to face with a dark haired man. 

“I don’t know how I got here but I’m sorry for trespassing! I swear that I’m leaving as soon as I find my other shoe,” she said, while holding a ballet flat shoe in one hand and her purse in another. She was trying really hard not to burst out crying in front of this stranger.

The man looked at her for a few seconds before he burst out laughing, “You were right last night, you can’t hold your liquor. Put your things down,” he said, setting down a brown bag and two coffee cups, “I brought breakfast.”

“Breakfast? So, you know me? I know you? I’m not trespassing?” 

“Yes. You’re Cate. I’m Loki. We met at a pub last night and fun was had. Now eat.”

“So, we…” said Cate, looking embarrassed, “Did something happen between us?” said said, while promising to herself that she was never ever touching a drop of alcohol again.

“Oh yeah, it did,” said Loki, “We had a lot of fun last night. It was quite amusing, the whole thing,” he said, giving her a lopsided grin.

Cate didn’t know what else to say. She silently sat down and began eating the sandwich he handed her. She didn’t care about other people having one night stands, but she wasn’t that type of person. She never goes out. She’s shy around others. It was totally out of character for her to end up hooking up plus hooking up with this guy. He seemed way out of her league with the fancy apartment and cool attitude. 

She was so lost in her thoughts that she failed to hear Loki talking to her until he said her name a few times.

“Cate, it seems to me that you are conflicted by last night’s events. Do you want to see a picture from last night to clear your head?” said Loki, pulling out his phone.

“No, thank you? I can’t remember shit about last night and I think it’s for the best. I should get going anyway.”

“Well, if you want to,” he said, looking disappointed, “but you are more than welcome to stay.”

Cate didn’t say anything, but she was trying to finish her sandwich quickly. The sooner she could get out of there, the sooner she could go back to her regular schedule. Yet, she kept thinking about the picture. He really didn’t say what it was about. Could be anything.

“Ok. I’ll look at it. Let me see the picture before I change my mind,” 

“Well, there’s more than one,” he said, grinning mischievously handing her his phone.

She began scrolling through the pictures not sure what to expect. The first picture showed her dancing like a maniac in the middle of the street while wearing a lampshade for a hat. Not what she was expecting but it made her blush anyway. Another picture was a selfie with her friends and Loki eating pizza in a dubious looking shack. Curiosity got the best of her and she began quickly scrolling through the rest of the pictures, looking for anything dirty or incriminating but she wasn’t able to find anything. 

“Um, everything looks normal. I thought there would be something… about us,” she said, feeling self conscious about what she was insinuating. 

He seemed confused for a few seconds until it clicked in his head, “Oh, you mean like something kinky? No, nothing like that,” he said, acting like he was offended by her comment.

Now it was Cate’s turn to be confused, “I thought you said we had fun. Amusement, you said!”

“Well, not  _ that  _ kind. I’m a gentleman, after all. We came over here and you passed out five minutes later. Why, did you want something...  _ weird  _ to happen?” said Loki, raising an eyebrow and smiling sweetly at her.

Cate could tell he was putting on a show for her, so she simply smiled back at him and took a sip from her coffee. It was going to be an interesting day.

 


End file.
